Rise of the Fallen
by NQueen.xx
Summary: Apocalypse is back, he wants to finish what he started and revenge on Erik for betraying him. Meanwhile Erik faces the challenges of being there for his son. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

It had been a week since Apocalypse had been defeated, thanks to the help of Jean and Erik the mansion was restored to its original state and was looking as good as new and Charles was already set on refurnishing the house, redesigning every classroom and upgrading all the dorms, he had reached the decision of letting the students personalize their dorms as he felt it would help them settle in better if they were completely comfortable in their surroundings.

Raven had decided to stay and help Charles train the younger students to become official X-Men, she was now leader of the team and thought she could help these inexperienced teenagers learn to control and embrace their powers but also shape them up so that were ready for future attacks. Erik however, was unsure about staying, he had been family to Charles and Raven once and even still they loved him now but Erik is a changed man any shred of fire that was left in him was crushed by the death of his beloved Madga and beautiful Nina. It wasn't as though he didn't love Charles but he wasn't willing to open his heart again only to have it broken once more.

Charles had sensed this change in Erik, he could feel the sadness inside Erik eating away at him and that spark, that stubbornness inside Erik was buried deep within his grief and rage. Rage. Charles had always known that Erik was a force to be reckoned with when he was angry and when that anger was directed at someone there was no going back, that's what scared him.  
But this was a different kind of rage compared to the anger he had felt towards Shaw or Trask, this was pure self loathing and this worried Charles even more. he had seen many times how Erik dealt with his enemies and he couldn't imagine the kind of things he was putting himself through. Carrying the weight of the death of his wife and child upon his shoulders.

Charles had been sitting by the danger room as these thoughts of Erik washed over him while watching from a near distance as Raven trained her students.

He felt Erik's presence as he approached him, only to stand beside him and simply watch at his side. The two stayed like this for a few minutes until Charles broke the silence.

"The worlds already begun rebuilding it's arsenals." he simply stated.

Erik continued to stare ahead "that's human nature Charles."

"I still have hope."

Erik scoffed "Ah yes, hope."

Charles turned to Erik "I was right about Raven, I was even right about you."

Erik met Charles's eyes, a smiled played on his lips for a moment, then he wore his usual still expression.

"what about the rest of the world?"

Charles' brow furrowed slightly in confusion,

"Doesn't it ever wake you up in the middle of the night? the feeling that one day they'll come for you and your children."

"It does indeed." Charles answered honestly.

Erik's gaze tore into him "What do you do when you wake up to that?" he whispered

"I feel a great swell of pity for the poor soul that comes to my school looking for trouble."

Erik smirked slightly as Charles continued to meet his gaze "you're sure I can't convince you to stay?" Erik smiled and patted Charles in the shoulder "You're psychic Charles, you can convince me to do anything."

"What about Peter, you won't even stay for him?"

Erik froze and turned to Charles a look of pure confusion on his face.

"Peter? The speedster? why on earth would I stay for him, I barely know the boy."

Charles visibly cringed, he hadn't realised when Peter told him Erik was his father that Erik himself didn't know. OF COURSE he didn't know! if he knew then he wouldn't have felt so isolated, felt so much like he had no one left, no way out, no reason to carry on. STUPID STUPID STUPID! Charles thought to himself.

"Oh er... Erik, Peter needs to tell you something, I hadn't realised he hasn't told you but please don't press the matter he'll tell you when he's ready." Charles started.

"Tell me what?!" Erik was raising his voice slightly

"I'm truly sorry Erik, but please it's not my place to say."

"Charles!" Erik placed his hands on either side of Charles' wheelchair.

"No Erik, if you want to know I suggest you talk to the boy."

Erik stiffened and stood up he quickly turned and walked in the opposite direction, Charles just about heard him mutter "this better be important."

"Oh old friend, trust me when I say it is."

Kurt, Ororo, Scott, Jean and Peter had just completed their first training session in the danger room and it would be an understatement to say Scott was not impressed.

"For gods sake Kurt, I'm just saying it's annoying when you teleport right in front of me! I had a clear shot at that robot and you got in the goddamn way!"

Kurt held his hands up in defense "I'm sorry! I vas just trying to help, Mystique says we should vork as a team."

Jean and Ororo were snickering casting glances at the boys. Scott noticed.

"What? it isn't funny if he did that during a real fight one of us would end up dead."

"Well at least we wouldn't have to listen to you're pathetic squabbling." Mystique said, she gave Scott and Kurt a stern look that mad them both shut up. "You are all gifted and have more power than you know. but you're teamwork skills are sorely lacking, I expect better tomorrow."

All five students went quiet and looked at the ground. Mystique cleared her throat "Guys don't look so disappointed, this was your first session I'm here to help you improve, no one expects perfection yet. okay?"

They all nodded in response.  
Once Mystique was out of hearing range Ororo turned to Peter. "You are awfully quiet." Peter just carried on walking eyes not leaving the floor, Ororo smirked "Ohhhh, is this about your father?"

This caught the attention of the other three, Peter stopped dead in his tracks.

Scott furrowed his brows "what do you mean, what about your father?"

Peter scoffed, glaring at Ororo "Jeez. Nice Going."

Jean sensed the tension and rested her hand on Peters shoulder "I could just look inside your head you know? I won't though, you can trust us,if there's something wrong with your dad you can totally talk to us, what's said between us stays between us. Right guys?" she asked glancing at Kurt and Scott who nodded in unison, Peter visibly relaxed, still glaring at Ororo. "Come on what's going on with your father Peter?" Jean asked softly. Peter sighed as he began to tell them about how he'd found out Erik was his father and he hadn't had the chance to tell him yet.

The four looked at him sympathetically as he wrapped up his tale. Peter took a breath "so yeah that's pretty much it."

Scott cleared his throat "dude you should totally tell him."

Kurt also spoke up "I agree, you said so yourself you vas too late before, don't make the same mistake again."

Ororo held up her hands "hold on, we are talking about one of the most dangerous and most powerful mutants alive, who knows how he'll react, he doesn't seem like father material if you ask me."

"Magneto may be ruthless but he's a good father." everyone looked at Jean, she continued " remember how I said I know what everyone feels? Magneto had a daughter and a wife, they were both killed three weeks ago. I feel how much pain he's in, he thinks about his daughter constantly, the love he feels for her, it's unbearable for him. Peter, Erik needs family right now, you could be helping him by telling him, you need to be there for him." she said taking Peters hands in her own.

Ororo tugged Peter's sleeve "Speak of the devil." and all five of them turned to see Erik coming directly towards Peter.

Peter went rigid and his eyes widened slightly as Erik stood tall in front of him. The two stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments before the other four decided it was best they left the two alone. As they were leaving Peter heard Jeans voice in his head  
 _this is your chance, don't waste it._

Peter coughed "Can I help you with something."

Erik narrowed his eyes "Apparently you have something you need to tell me." he saw Peter tense up.

"Wha- Who said that?"

"That doesn't matter, what does matter is that people seem to know something about me and you that I don't goddamn know about myself! What is it?"

 _here goes,_ Peter thought to himself, he then spoke up "do you remember a woman named Jennifer Maximoff?"  
Erik shot him a confused look "yes, she is a friend of yours."  
Peter exhaled "that's the thing, she's my mom." Erik relaxed a little "So she met another guy, she's happy?"  
Peter let out another shaky breath "She never met another guy." Erik's eyes widened as he cottoned on to what Peter was saying.

"You're my dad."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're my dad."

Those three little words cut through Erik like a knife, for once in his life he was speechless, utterly dumbstruck.

"Your dad?" Erik whispered.

"Yeah you and my mom did the thing, you know _that."_ Peter replied making a gesture with his hands,

Erik ignored the comment and instead stared at Peter with what he would describe as rage but at the same time he had an affectionate sort of glint in his eye "Who knows?" he growled.

"I told Raven first, then the Professor, Raven told Ororo, Ororo told Jean Kurt and Scott, who knows who they're gonna te-"

"So you've told Raven, Charles, a bunch of teenagers but you kept it from me? _ME!_ I'm your father for Christ's sake."

Erik's shouting was starting to attract attention and moments later Charles Raven and Hank appeared in the doorway, Raven making her way towards Erik. She rested her hand on his shoulder only to have him push it away furiously.

"Raven! you kept something like this from me?!" Erik was practically hysterical by now.

Raven calmly replied "Erik please, it wasn't my place to say."

Peter stepped in between them "It wasn't her fault I told them not to tell you, I wanted to tell you myself I just didn't know how."

Erik sat in the nearest chair in an attempt to calm himself "How long?"

"Long?"

"How long have you known I'm your father?"

"I found out ten years back, just after I rescued you from the Pentagon, when you did that speech in D.C my mom saw you on the news and she thought it was best I knew about you, I've been trying to contact you since but you're not an easy guy to find."

Erik just sat there for a few moments, processing what Peter had just told him, then he slowly got up and walked out of the room. Raven followed him "ALL THAT CRAP ABOUT WANTING A FAMILY AND NOW YOUR GOING TO RUN AWAY FROM YOUR ONLY CHANCE OF HAPPINESS!?" she screamed after him,

Erik turned to Raven his furious eyes burning into her "you have no fucking right to say that! You did the same fucking thing, don't act like you didn't."

"Erik!" Charles warned,

"What Charles? She thinks she can judge me when she gave up her son, at least I didn't know I had a son!"

This comment caused a few gasps amongst the students who were crowding around the scene.

Peter chuckled nervously "this was a mistake, I'm sorry." And with that he sped off, away from his father, away from the Mansion. Just away from everything.

* * *

Erik immediately regretted lashing out the way he did, Raven was right he'd found out he had some family left and he ran away from it, he pushed his son away.

Charles sensed the tension "well that was quite a display."

"It isn't funny Charles!"

"I didn't say it was Erik, how about we go into my office to talk about this properly," he turned to the students who stood watching "Shouldn't you all be in class!"

with that the teenagers made they're way to their classes.

* * *

Charles wheeled himself into his office, followed by Hank, Raven and lastly Erik.

"honestly old friend, that was-" Charles tried to find the right words without offending Erik in the process,

"Oh admit it Charles, it went horribly, just horribly!"

Raven rubbed Erik's shoulder soothingly "I'm sorry I yelled at you, it was a lot to take in."

Erik's eyes were filled with fresh tears ready to spill "I'm sorry too I wasn't fair to you, I know you'll tell Kurt when your ready."

Hank cleared his throat, feeling slightly awkward "Charles, maybe you could use Cerebro to track Peter, that way Erik can find him and explain."

"My thoughts exactly," Charles replied.

And that's how the search for Peter began.

* * *

Scott, Kurt, Jean and Ororo sat in the gardens surrounding the school.

"I can't believe he actually told him, I thought he vas never gonna do it." Kurt stated

"I know, but it's best that it's out in the open now, he has nothing to hide from anyone." Jean replied,

"I know this Magneto guy is like this big, dangerous mutant terrorist but I can't help feeling sorry for him." Scott started, earning surprised glances from Storm and Kurt "think about it, I mean everyone knows he was in a concentration camp, it was all over the news he killed that Shaw guy for killing his mom and then I saw on the news recently that his family died along with loads of police officers in Poland, God knows what happened there,then he finds out he has a son, it must be intense for him."

Ororo nodded sadly "yes it must be awful for both of them, Peter must have been terrified when Magneto kicked off the way he did."

"I just wish I knew where Peter went, he took off in such a hurry." Kurt said, Jean cast him a sympathetic look "Don't worry Kurt, the professor will find him, he's looking right now, I can feel him searching."

* * *

Charles made his way into the redesigned Cerebro (as the last one was destroyed due to Apocalypse's attempt to connect).

he put on his mind control helmet smirking slightly as he did so, "I've missed you." he mumbled to himself,

Charles watched as all the red lights that symbolized mutants appeared around him, he scanned the mutant population with intense concentration in hope of discovering Peter's whereabouts, he saw one of the lights flashing furiously, the light showed Charles that Peter's location was a small town in Poland. The same town Erik's family were killed.

 _Peter?_ Charles called

Silence.

 _Peter, I know you can hear me._

 _Professor?_

 _Yes Peter, it's me._

 _HowcanIhearyouinsidemyhead?_

 _Peter, I have no idea what you just said._

 _Your voice, am I imagining it?_

 _No, I tracked you using Cerebro, please come back._

 _Come back? No way! my dad clearly doesn't want me around_

 _he didn't say that Peter._

 _he didn't have to, his reaction said it all._

 _he was just shocked Peter, he's feeling really guilty about his reaction I can assure you._

 _how do you know what he feels?_

 _I'm a telepath Peter, I can read his thoughts, feel his feelings and trust me when I say he cares._

 _He really cares?  
_

 _Of course he does._

 _It didn't feel that way._

 _Yes well Erik's not the best at processing his emotions. Come back, all will be explained to you I promise._

 _Fine, I'll come back but this better not be another screaming match because-_

 _It won't be. I promise you that._


	3. Chapter 3

It took Peter around 30 seconds to travel from Poland back to the Mansion.

He found himself standing in the gardens that surrounded the school, in the same spot he stood about two weeks ago just before he evacuated nearly the entire school before it was blown to smithereens.

"PETER!"

Peter turned to see Scott, Jean, Kurt, Ororo and also Warren sitting on the grounds of the gardens, he was by their side in seconds. Ororo instantly got to her feet and threw her arms around him,

"Oh Peter, everyone has been so worried about you, where did you go?" She squeezed him even tighter. Peter gasped for air,

"I went to the house my father lived in before the whole En Sabah Nur shit happened."

"Vat made you go there?" Kurt asked staring at him with his enormous golden eyes.

Peter sighed "I don't know, I guess I thought by going to the places of his past.." Peter stopped mid sentence, Jean gave him an encouraging nod and watched sympathetically as Peters lips twisted and his brown eyes were glassy with a sheet of fresh tears ready to spill at any moment, he could feel the lump forming in his throat making it even harder to finish his sentence without breaking down completely, "I could know him better."

Everyone glanced at each other, worry etched on each of their faces. Scott turned around to see Erik, Charles, Raven and Hank approaching from the other side of the garden, he motioned the others to look, but Peter was so fixated on what he was trying to say he didn't even notice.

"I don't know whats wrong with me." Peter choked, his voice broke and he fell to his knees, Jean quickly knelt beside him soothingly rubbing his shoulders, "Professor Xavier said that..that..Erik cares about m..me but it just doesn't feel that way."

Erik was now standing right behind the group of students listening as Peter continued.

Peter was sobbing now "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do, I can't be a p..perfect son, I've never had a dad before, I'm jus..just worried that he won't accept me." Jean carried on rubbing his shoulders, shushing him in a soothing way.

Fresh tears were welling up within Erik's eyes now, he watched as the silver haired boy on the floor before him shook with heart wrenching sobs, the guilt he felt was like a stab to the gut; his son was weeping in front of him and it was all because of his appalling reaction. Erik knelt down and gave Jean a look that said 'I'll take it from here' and she must have understood because she smiled and backed away from the boy.

Peter felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him cradling him as if he were a small child, he opened his eyes to see his friends leaving, followed by Raven, Hank and Charles, looking up he saw Erik was the one holding him, tears were streaming down his face too.

"I want you to promise me something Peter." Erik said meeting Peter's eyes,

"Anything, I mean yeah."

"Don't **ever** think you aren't enough for me, I'll always accept you, no matter the circumstances." he said in stern yet loving way.

"You heard all of that?"

"every word."

" I'm sorry, I'm so wrapped up in my own pathetic desperation to be loved by you I haven't stopped to think about you, you lost your wife and daughter and here I am crying on the floor while I've been so selfish, you don't need this kind of crap not now anywa-" Peter was cut off by Erik's hand waving in front of him, gesturing him to be quiet.

"I'm glad you told me when you did, a moment later and I would've left the school without a trace and as for the crying, I know how your really feeling now and I can help you, the way a father is supposed to, it's not pathetic or desperate in any way." Erik said cradling Peter closer to his chest.  
Peter didn't know why but the way Erik had expressed how much he really loved him set Peter off again and he was sobbing again, tears rolling down his cheeks and pitiful noises were coming from his mouth. That craving of love, that need to have his father care for him was the one thing he desperately wanted and now he had that things felt perfect for once, almost to perfect.  
Erik was stroking Peter's hair with one hand and his other arm was wrapped around him, clinging to him, afraid that if he let go Peter would disappear again. He found himself comforting the boy, telling him to just let everything out.

They sat like this for what seemed like hours.

Clinging to each other in their own perfect world.

* * *

Charles looked across the gardens, only to be met with sight of Erik holding his estranged son in his arms as they wept together.

Suddenly Charles felt a familiar presence enter his mind, the presence then began to viciously attack his mind, he felt a burning sensation as the force started rummaging through his thoughts and memories, it felt as though his mind was being torn to pieces.  
Charles screamed and threw his head back in agony, he arched back and he felt the pain as strong as a hundred bullets ripping through his body, Raven watched in horror as Charles writhed about so hard his chair crashed to the floor leaving him sprawled out in the flower beds, Charles began violently clawing his head in an attempt to bore out the sensations in his mind. "GOD HELP ME!" he screamed, capturing the attention of everyone in the gardens.

Charles heard an inhuman voice in his mind say "Hello Charles."

he opened his eyes to see Raven, Hank, Erik and at least fifty other students hovering over him.  
"Give him space, move!" he faintly heard Erik yelling at the students.

"You? how can I hear you? You're dead!" Charles replied to the voice,

"No Charles, I am alive, and we are still connected."

"Jean killed you, she burned you alive in front of me!"

"Though the girl is powerful, she is no match for me, she merely weakened me, but I am stronger now, so much stronger."

"What do you want from me?!"

"I want to finish what I began, but first I need you! and I need to destroy the traitors and I know exactly how to do it!"

"Traitors, what are you talking about?"

"All in good time, my child."

And with that the presence left his mind and the pain slowly drifted away, Charles opened his eyes to see he was on one of the sofas in the mansion surrounded by Hank, Raven, Erik, Peter and Jean.

Charles pushed himself up slowly using his arms and rested his back on the sofa's arm.

"Charles! My god we were so worried!" Raven sat down by him taking her hands in his "What on earth happened out there?!"

Charles groaned slightly, clutching his head "he's back."

"back? who's back?" Erik asked furrowing his brows,

"En Sabah Nur, he spoke to me."

Raven let out a small gasp "Good god. What did he say to you?"

"Just that he wants to finish what he started, he said he's coming for me and he's coming for the traitors."

Erik knelt by Charles side "Traitors?"

"He wasn't very specific but I think he meant you and Ororo."

"Of course, we betrayed him in Cairo and now he wants revenge." Erik sighed,

Peter cleared his throat "Whoa, whoa! I thought the red head killed him?" he said motioning to Jean,

"I have a name Peter!" Jean huffed.

"I thought so to, but he's resurrected himself somehow, and god help us all."

"We stopped him once before we can do it again." Raven said determinedly,

"I don't think it's going to be that simple Raven" Charles sighed.

"What about Ororo shouldn't somebody tell her?" Peter asked,

And then everyone froze as a bloodcurdling scream was heard from across the hallway.

 **TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

Seconds after the scream was heard Kurt teleported into the room "Professor! you have to help! I couldn't stop him, it all happened so quickly!"

Charles raised a hand "Kurt what's happened? what was that scream?!" he demanded.

"Ororo! She's gone he took her!"

Raven clasped a hand over her mouth as Charles asked "Who took her?!"

"Vat mutant from Cairo, he's not dead somehow, I saw him! he just sort of appeared in the room and he took Ororo vith him."

Erik wore a grave expression "so he was talking about me and Ororo."

Charles sighed "It appears so, Erik."

Kurt was shaking "Vat vill ve do?"

"I don't know Kurt," he turned to Erik "but I do know I'm not letting him hurt you."

Erik gave him a sort of sad smile that said 'you couldn't stop him if you tried.'

Peter was growing more and more enraged by the second, here everyone was chatting away while the girl he loved-LOVED?!- no, what made him think that, they were just friends,sort of- while one of his closest friends, whom Peter had to admit had grown a strong attachment to and if he was honest was very attracti- he was thinking off topic again! while Ororo was at the mercy of that monster, and what made it worse was he father was probably next!

"Here's an idea! how about you all shut up and do something! he's already got Ororo and I bet it won't be long before he comes for you too!" he looked at Erik.

"Peter we will find Ororo and Erik will be fine, I promise." Jean tried to sound reassuring but Peter could hear the doubt in her voice,

"You don't know that! and if you guys aren't gonna do something then I will!"

"PETER! NO!" Erik yelled, but it was too late, he was gone, his son was gone. Possibly forever.

"Don't worry, I'm tracking him." Jean said, two fingers on her left temple,

"WHERE'S HE GOING?!" Erik practically screamed at her,

"he's going to Cairo."

Everyone stared at her.

"He going after Ororo." she said opening her eyes and meeting Erik's to see they were full of worry.

"We need to stop him." Erik said,

"We can't," Jean replied "he's already found her."

Everyone went pale.

* * *

Peter didn't waste a second, he was going fast, even fast for Peter, going as fast as his legs could carry him. He reached Cairo, the same place he and the other X-men arrived just a fortnight or so before, the same place he had his leg broken. He shuddered at the thought, luckily the leg healed quickly due to his superspeed effecting his healing rate.

Only it wasn't the way he remembered it, the destroyed buildings were already being rebuilt and the once isolated area was now swarming with people.

Peter looked around desperately in desperate hope of finding Ororo, so many people, everywhere, making it so difficult. Peter had never felt this helpless before, never so useless.  
Peter heard terrified screaming faintly from behind him and the he heard it become louder as crowds of hysterical people were running past him in the opposite direction. Peter smirked slightly _"_ _gotcha"_ he thought to himself. He approached the building where the panic seemed to be stirring from, a crumbling wreck that Peter guessed was previously a rug store. Peter quickly moved inside the building and he found Ororo in the center of the largest room, Peter checked her pulse, unconscious but alive.

" _Peter!"_

"What the hell?!" Peter jumped slightly at the voice inside his head,

 _"Peter it's Jean. you have to get out of there while you still can!"_

"Oh hey Red, I found her but shes out cold, can't see blue boy anywhere though."

 _"listen to me, Erik is worried sick and your in danger! I can sense it!"_

"look tell him he has nothing to worry about, I'm fine."

 _"Quit messing around and get home now!"_

"Okay Okay! I'll be there soo-"

Peter was cut off as a strong force from behind slammed him against the wall, he groaned in pain as he felt something grab his hair, forcing him to look up at the familiar face of his attacker.

* * *

Jean's eyes snapped open, alarm etched all over her face.

"Oh my god." she whispered,

Erik grabbed her shoulders, a little more roughly than he intended "WHAT? what's happened?"

Jean felt tears welling up in her eyes "I tried to warn him, that Apocalypse was there with him but somethings wrong, I felt Peter, I felt Apocalypse attack him and now I can't reach him, that thing's blocking me."

To say Erik was panicked was an understatement, he was visibly shaking with worry, anger was boiling up inside him. God or not, that creature was going to pay dearly for laying a hand on his son, he would not lose his only other blood relative to that arrogant bastard that had the nerve to call himself a god.

"Erik calm yourself please." Charles started gently,

"I have no intention of calming down, that things still out there and it has my son!"

Raven rubbed his shoulder "we will stop him Erik."

Erik tensed and gritted his teeth, these people just didn't understand. "You people don't understand! My son is in danger! MY SON!" he growled, venom laced within his voice. Raven stepped away, she and Charles both knew that when Erik was like this he was not to be reasoned with.

"I'm going after him."

Jean tapped his temple "We can help you, trust me Erik you can't do this alone."

Charles smiled at Jean and put two fingers to his own temple " _listen to Jean old friend, going after Peter alone is suicide, calm your mind we will help you."_

Erik sighed he felt a warmth spread all over his body, Charles was using his power to calm him in hope that Erik would then listen to reason.

"Assemble your X-men as quick as you can Raven." Erik turned to Jean "if we have any hope of finding my son we'll need you." Jean nodded in agreement.

 _"Yes I'm sure you will."_


End file.
